Fnaf bravery
by mitch72
Summary: Fnaf fanfiction please enjoy.
1. Prolouge part 1

F.N.A.F. Fanfiction

Prologue

The bell went for West-End middle school as students rushed out to get home as fast as possible. During the chaos a boy age 14 leaned against the chain-link fence that separated the top oval from the sidewalk. His name was Freddy Baulderstone he was a little chubby and was the leader of their little group he was smart and never lost a game of chess in his life. He was waiting for his friends Jack Peyton, Sandera Makison and Eddie Hues. Firstly Jack showed up jogging over to Freddy. Jack was a boy age 14 he medium height and fairly skinny. He was fast and was a grade B student. He's hair was brown but he used red dye to color it. He lost his left eye skateboarding when he was 12. He was going down a steep hill until the speed got too great and we fell off impaling his eye on a thin rusted pole left there by a builder. He was teased because of this. He continued to jog towards Freddy who ignored him until jack yelled ITS ME! In his face. Freddy screamed and fell to the ground while jack laughed his head off. As Freddy picked himself of the ground jack fell to the ground laughing hysterically. As jack stood up Sandera and Eddie walked over talking. Freddy glanced over. What you talking about? Oh nothing Freddy Sandera and me where thinking we could go to the pizza place Freddie's I think it is. Sure I'll get jack. Eddie was a shorter 13 year old he wore a bowtie and purple jacked he mostly got C in school and he had a crush on Sandera. Sandera was neither a girly girl nor a tomboy she was taller than Eddie she was also oblivious to his feelings. As the tweens walked to Freddie's they were unaware the person lurking in the shadows watching them. As the tweens entered the familiar smell of pizza and soda filled their nostrils. The animatronic band played in the background. After a while a yellow or golden Freddie mascot walked up to them. Hey there kids want to see something cool? Sure replied Freddy nervously. Follow me kids it's in the back room I'm sure you will love it. Are you sure mister its closing time and we better get going said Jack. As they walked in to the back room the mascot locked the door once the tweens were in the room. Oh you aren't going anywhere he said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and grabbed Sandera. HELP she screamed as he slit her throat her screams ending up in garbles. He then reached for Eddie. Once he had Eddie in his grasp he started to stab him to death only to have Freddy and Jack jump on him and knock him over. But sadly they were too late and found their friend dead. The murderer then tackled Freddy and went to slash his throat but Jack jumped on his back yelling RUN! Freddy jumped up trying to open the door but found it locked he looked over to jack to find him with a knife in his throat and punching the murder in the face before being thrown into the wall dead. The last thing Freddy saw was a knife coming down on his throat as blood squirted in the murderers face. The murder content with himself shoved the bodies into the animatronic suits first things first the girl. She belonged in Chica since she was a girl he was crazy but not twisted he wasn't going to make her spend her afterlife in a boy body. Next came the easiest kill he was shoved inside Bonnie.


	2. prolouge part 2

FNAF bravery prologue part 2

Next came the boy who gave him so much grief and a black eye he decided to put him in Foxy. Then came the one "Foxy" tried to protect he was shoved into Freddie the last animatronic Admiring himself a little before hot- tailing it out of there. That night the animatronics woke up to the find them in different bodies. The first to wake up was Chica she wandered into the toilet seeing herself in the mirror she screamed waking up Bonnie he rushed in to see Chica the chicken screaming in the hallway. She then turned to Bonnie "who are you?" "Jack, Eddie, Freddy?" I'm Eddie how did you know my name? It's Sandera So I'm Chica and your Bonnie so where's Jack and Freddy. Bet you Freddy is Freddy. Sick how can you joke at a time like this. They heard shouting and then loud banging. They ran into the back stage to find Foxy and Freddy fighting. Nether fox nor bear knew what was going on but an animatronic was attacking them so they stood their ground. The bunny and chicken burst in screaming NOOO STOP! They stopped glaring at each other to look at the bunny and chicken. Stop Jack Freddy it's us Eddie and Sandera which one is Jack. That would be me Foxy put his hand er hook in the air and I am Freddy said the bear. So you died Freddy? Yeah. Thank you Eddie I can't repay you and I never will. No need Fred after all we've known each other since birth. You have been like a brother to me I assumed it was my turn. AHHHHHH! What was that? I don't know Bonnie, Foxy check it out. Freddy? Yes Chica? Why are you calling us our animatronic names? Well we will have too or the employees will get suspicious. Another scream was heard then another this one of pain. Something's going on come on let's check it out Chica Bonnie. The three rushed into the right hallway to find Foxy with an employee his arm in his mouth as he pulled it off. What are you doing! Screamed Bonnie. His eyes were black his pupils white. He dropped the employee who turned out to be the night security. Blood dripping from his white fangs he pushed past the others grabbing the guard and ripping his arm off and knocking him out. His pupils returning their golden color and white surrounding. He looked at the guard and then to himself then the others he then screamed and ran off. We have to finish him off Freddy it's cruel to leave him plus our secret could get out. Fine ill dispose of him Bonnie clean this up Chica. Chica uhh you find Foxy find out what happened and don't get in the way if it happens again. I don't what to see you hurt we have been through enough and he would never forgive himself. We don't want him going suicidal again. Chica ran off to find Foxy muttering to himself. "What's happening?" "I'm happening you and you're body are mine." "Stop this is my body". "Really I will just take it and kill every night guard and leave you with the consequences". Chica ran off crying she couldn't believe what was happening to one of her closest friends. The one she treated like a brother. How could this happen? What is happening? Then something snapped he could hear her as she ran into pirate's cove. She knows I can't let the others know he said to himself as he ran off after her. As he turned into pirate cove he heard sobbing. His eyes turned black with white pupils. Excuse me lass? But ye better not be tellin the others or ill be forced to make ye walk th plank. She stared in horror at her friend. His eyes went back to normal and he collapsed. She ran off and hugged Freddy telling him everything. For the rest of the night Foxy was locked in the parts and service room. Foxy woke up hearing Freddy mutter to Chica. That will hold him for now. What are we going to do? What happened to him. I don't know you were there. We will have to avoid him or lock him up for a while to be on the safe side. But it's so mean! Or we let him kill the every night guard. Its best this way.


	3. Chapter 1

FNAF Fanfiction Bravery

Chapter 1

Twenty years later a couple friends going to the same school were the new targets. I think this will be my last murder and that girl said she wanted to go to the restaurant. Yes an anniversary HAHAHA! Four friends were talking outside the school Sebastian, Connor, Michael and Scarlet. Scarlet was the cheery person of the group she always had a smile on her face. She was 12 had short brown hair. She had a small crush on Connor. Michael and Connor had just turned 13 they were the trouble makers and Sebastian always had to straighten them out. Last time he had copped a black eye and a fractured wrist from a bully thanks to those two. They were short and fast always pissing off someone. Connor was oblivious to Scarlets feelings which Sebastian thought was hilarious. Sebastian was the eldest of the four a 14 year old. He had dark brown hair which was very thick he let it go he didn't care. He was seen as the older brother from his four friends and they always looked up to him. As such Scarlet always complained to him about Connor and her feeling towards him. He was also worried about her since she was seen as a little sister she used to be bullied but once he found out it stopped. They knew he would do anything for them but it was about to be proven. Hey guys lets go to Freddy's. You sure? I mean with the murder? Are you serious Sebastian? Anyway I hear they are bringing in a new animatronic mascot thing for the cove. Fine scarlet I'll go, Conner you coming? Sure I will get Michael. As the friends walked the Shadowy figure watched from the shadows planning.

As the friends entered the pizzeria a gold Freddy mascot walked up to them. "Hey kids stick around until closing time and I'll show you something real neat. Sure well guys we had better find something to do. "Hello everybody enjoying our time at Freddy Fazbears pizza? Well today we welcome a new member to our family! Finley t-the fennec fox! He will be at p-pirates c-cove until captain foxy returns. W-well then let the show g-go on. Guys you hear that he's at pirates cove let's have a look. Finley was a shorter animatronic barely taller than Freddy's waist. He was a light brown fox with huge ears. One ear had three earrings he also had brown pants and a red singlet. Hello everybody! My name is Finley now I see ye be walkin around like proper sea pirates with pizza and soda in hand. Now next week captain Foxy will be coming out of pirate's cove and meeting everybody. So do you pirates want to help decorate for the captain's return? Yes cheered a crowd. Okay so parents stay near the arts and crafts table with your children just to keep everybody safe. Now there are pre-cuts to see what you want to make. The rest of the day was a blur of singing arts and crafts and pizza.

At the end the mascot rushed over. "Hi kids are you ready for your surprise"? Sure we will follow you. The four friends followed the man into a dark room titled parts and service. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie where still on stage but Finley was in the parts and service room. As they walked in the mascot locked the door but didn't hide the key he only put it on the shelf. My-my just as gullible as last time he said as he pulled a large butchers knife from his pocket. Michael you grab the key ill handle this guy. Are you sure Sebastian? Yes Sebastian began to say before the murderer lunged at him only to have him punch him one in the face. The murderer then pushed him over before thrusting his knife at his face but Sebastian grabbed it. The murderer being older slowly pushed it forward. Sebastian lost his grip and the knife sank into his eye before he gained his strength and pulled it out meanwhile his friends had run off looking for someone to help. The animatronics surrounded the three. Hey Freddy why are their kids at night? I don't know Chica, kids what's going on? A man he's in *Huff Puff *the back room. Freddy! Chica I know. Bonnie you and Chica take care of the kids I deal with him. As Freddy walked in he saw the murderer start to saw off Mitchells lower arm blood squirting everywhere. HELP ME PLEASE! Shut up child it will be over soon. Let the boy go said a low demonic voice. The murderer turned around allowing Sebastian to scramble off crying. I remember you. I killed you yelled the murderer. Freddy screamed as he closed the door. And we shall have our revenge he said grabbing his legs and shoving them in the bottom of a suit. I'll leave the rest for the others as he walked out locking the door behind him. The three friends surrounded there friend who was lying on a table. Chica and Bonnie were now checking the bleeding Sebastian. How's he going Chica? He won't survive his eye is okay we patched that up but it's his lower arm that is the problem. The veins won't stop squirting blood. Chica I be knowing of a way to save the young lad. Foxy? Of course didn't think that closet door could hold me did ya? Stay away from him Foxy! Sebastian's friend's where asking Sebastian what to do but he was in too much pain to give an answer. I'm not here to hurt the lad .How do we save him Foxy? Easy Freddy stuff him in the Suit. The children looked horrified at that sentence. But they are all being used by us. No their not Bonnie lass. That new one the small fox. But won't he be angry waking up like that? Maybe but it beats dying. Chica get the suit and watch the man he. Just don't kill him. Why is he here? I will tell you later. Kids don't tell anyone what has happened her okay? Yes buts what's happening with Sebastian? Come back tomorrow night. What's going on? Where am I? Sebastian yelled.


End file.
